Percy Jackson and the Chaos Wish
by Somonia
Summary: Percy has had a great life, until he was cheated on by his one true love. Now he is seeking his path of either helping his friends when they are in great danger, or leave them to die when he needed them the most ... Don't own the series in any way, so, yeah ... Beginning the end with 1-10 chapters left!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_Where should I begin my story ... I think I know where to start, and I remember it like it was my whole life story ..._

**In the year, 2019, August 13 ...**

Percy's POV

Things were great for me, my life was ahead of me, and I was having the time of my life. Thing in Camp-Half Blood were great, more campers came and soon, all the cabins were full except for the Hades,Poseidon, and as always, the Hera cabin. Today was the day I was going to do it, I was going to propose to Annabeth. I got the ring, a silver owl with blue sapphire eyes. As I walked to the Athena's cabin, I heard the sound of lips smooching. I opened the door slowly so that no one would notice me, and I saw Annabeth and a boy, Eddie, son of Aphrodite, making-out on her bed. I whispered at a harsh tone at them "Why Annabeth ... Why?". She was surprised at my voice and quickly got up and told me, "Percy, I-It's not what it looks like!" as she walked towards me while I was heading to my cabin "Oh yeah, then explain to me why you are kissing pretty boy when I was about to propose to you then? EXPLAIN THAT!" as I yelled to the top of my lungs. "That was a mistake" I cut her off." A mistake, sure, then it was a mistake for me holding the sky for you, for me not leaving you for immortality ... I guess it was a mistake for even having this." I showed her the ring. She widened her eyes. I threw the ring on the floor, and ran with the tears of sadness and depression all the way to my cabin, locked the door, and blocked it with whatever I could use to block it off with. I cried and let the sorrow out. I got up as if I was tired, went to my bed, and fell asleep with tears coming out ...

In the dream realm ...

_I felt my head hurt, as if I was actually in the real world. I looked around, and saw what it appeared to be space. I saw no planets what so ever, stars, asteroids, and in the middle of it was a throne, at-least 3 of them. The next thing I knew, there were 3 big orbs of darkness, around the throne's. The one in the left was a woman, in dark black robes. her hair either brown or black, I couldn't tell from the brightness in here. On the right, was a man, I had already know before,Tartarus, and in the middle, was a dark figure, and he was actually a dark figure, I couldn't see him, he just looked like a shadow with stars and planets for clothes. "Perseus Jackson, welcome to my domain, for I, am Chaos in the living cosmos and_ planets.". _ I was shocked, and bowed to Chaos and Tartarus, and another bow to the woman in the dark robes. "Rise Perseus, for I hate bowing, and don't forget. Now, may I ask you something_ Percy?". I got up, and nodded. "_You've been hurt, haven't__ you?". "Y-yes, I have ...". "Well, I think that this would be the time to tell you that, you are a great warrior to me, and I think that it would be the time to ask you, Percy Jackson, to be my_ champion.". _I was surprised. "W-why me? Why not other's instead of me? ... I'm just a 16-year-old boy with a broken heart ...". "Yes, that maybe true, but I see this power, this courage, these emotions coming from your aura in and out, and I say, you have a big one, bigger than Zeus's ego, if I do say so myself.". I chuckled. "I guess so, but um, why is Tartarus and ... Nyx?" The woman nodded. "Yes, at-least someone, can say my name without a e in the end of my name.". Looking at Tartarus. "Oh, so its my fault if I stutter even though I have this Demeter cu-curse.". I laughed to myself as I heard this rage against Nyx and Tartarus. "So suddenly, I punished you by stuttering? Wow, that seems like a greatest rage against everyone out there in the world." "Pppffff, shut up Tartarus, let Chaos speak.". Tartarus pouted, which looked actually cute for a god of torture. "Whatever ...". "ENOUGH!". The cosmos rumbled with power as I almost fell. "Now, Percy, I give you my blessing of creation, and use it for a wise purpose, and Nyx, Tartarus, give him you blessing as promised.". "Fine.". " You have my blessing.". There fingers pointed towards me, and I felt a large amount of power, strong enough to kill a god, maybe all of them, surrounding me in a large black and purple oval engulfing me all at once. "GGGAAAAHHHHHH!". After a minute or 2, I felt something growing in me. "Percy, use this wisely and bring the name Chaos towards the world.". I was then falling into the deep space, as I was about to_ wake.

In the real world ..._  
_

__I woke, and saw my room was dark, with the door blocked with furniture. I got up and looked at my window, and saw it was about, 10 pm. and that everyone was leaving towards their cabins. I decided to get out of the cabin in the back, and headed towards my bed, and grabbed my bag, and put in some drachma,ambrosia, and nectar. I reached for Riptide, but decided not to bring it since it would bring back some bad memories. I ran towards the back cabin door, and ran towards the hill. I looked at the camp one more time, and got out a sticky note, wrote it down, and planted it on the camp opening. I ran towards the night, to see where my new future would take me towards life ...


	2. Chapter 2: Percy's name

**Hello everyone, my name is Somonia and I have come to bring you people you read this story a little bit of a poll.**

**I want you guys to post names for Percy when he is training and in the real world so that no one knows him. Please, no, "Alpha" or "Omega" cause that just plain old boring. So, please put what names for Percy in the comments while I continue to make this story for you guys and gals. Also, if you guys are going to ask for a Percabeth, then just get out and look for a new story cause it won't happen.**


	3. Chapter 3: Who are you?

**Alright, for those of you who are thinking of a name for Percy, I am going to put this little chapter on how it has affected everyone when Percy has left. Remember, I need names for the next chapter, and those you get or got a good name will either be facing with others on the poll to the death, or be used as his name for a while. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter if you will. Also, thank you ****DarkStratos**** for giving me a way to make my dialogue for everyone better ... Maybe**

* * *

**In Camp-Half Blood, 2019, August 14** ...

_Third Person Pov_

It was a normal day in Camp-Half Blood, well, it was at-least before 10:18 am. Everything was great, the camp was fine with no monsters or and infiltration's, the campers were getting ready for capture the flag, even Artemis's huntresses were joining. As they came, Thalia first came to hug Annabeth, who was making-out with her boyfriend, Eddie, again. She soon saw this, and Nico came to her with sad eyes, looking as if he was the king of emo's."Hey pine-cone face,{sniff}, what are you doing here?".

"I'm here with the other huntresses to play capture the flag, but, why is Annabeth making out with someone else besides Percy?". Nico the told her to follow him, until they reached the gate way to the camp, and right there was a note.

"We were getting ready to start a council in the Big house.".

He took the note, and allot of the cabin admin's all walked toward to the house. In side, was a happy horse, drinking a cup of herb tea, with his "Party Ponies" T-shirt on him. As everyone sat down, we all noticed an empty seat, and it was the Poseidon's council admin, Percy, missing." Where's Percy?", asked the worried horse. No-one answered for a while, till Nico got up, gave the note that was found at the hill door, and sat back down with his bangs covering his face. "..." Chiron then walked to Annabeth, put the note on her side, and said the 2 words as if they were the most threatening way to threat'n someone. "Read, it.". She grabbed the note in a scarred way, and began.

"Dear Camp Half Blood,

If you are wondering why I am not in the council meeting right now, It is because life has gotten to hard for me in here. Yesterday was the day that made me left all you, the day Annabeth cheated on me. I need to find myself out there, for right now, I am just a boy with a broken heart travelling the world with the only little things I have. I either am going to find myself out there in the world, or die from unprepared equipment.

Sincerely, the Hero of Olympus, -Percy".

No one spoke for a while, but the silence was broken when a idiotic daughter of Athena spoke that stupid sentence. "So what, he was so boring anyway, and I have Eddie now.". Thalia then broke all hell by doing the creepiest of creeps. She grabbed Annabeth by her hair, and dragged her towards the door, yelling Eddie for help, but he was sitting their, scared that whatever she was going to do to Annabeth, and sat their in with fearful eyes. The door closed with a large slam, and behind the big house could be heard wailing, yelling of pain, sorrow of regret, and at the end, you can hear a large cut sound in someone's body. There was a large amount of silence,until Thalia came in with blood all over her weapons, clothes, and face. Everyone was in shock. After a few hours of yelling, murdering, and even more things could be heard in the house. They all started a search for Percy, everyone on the look out for him. Until one day, a 16 with silver raven hair came to the camp with dark purple eyes came, and was asked a question by a certain murdering cousin and daughter of Zeus, "Who are you?".

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and for now, this will be the only chapter put in until I get some names for Percy. So, enjoy, and Somonia signing out! Also, hear is a little spoiler for you, Annabeth is still alive even though Thalia tried her best, but you'll find out how soon ... Hehehehe ...**


	4. Chapter 4: Info

**OK guys, so right now I have 2 names, and right now, I like one of them, please enter as many names as you can, and there are a few things I need to mention. First, Percy is going to get one of the following: I am considering him being a God, a Primordial, a Demon or Angel,{ He has to be both Demon and Angel for that one}, and also, still a demigod, so, that's pretty much the first. Now, for second reason, I want or need someone to help me with this story since I am one mind, have some ideas in my head, and pretty much going to give half my credit since I can barley think of some good things for Percy and other thing that will happen to him, so yeah, I will give a poll on what he should be, and if you want to help, PM me please, cause I might need some help with this, so, Somonia out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Xavier J Pierre

**Hello everyone, nice to see you guys again, right now while I am making the chapter, I will need to give you guys some info, there will be some gore, but there is a question I must ask all of you. Do you all want sex in this story? There will be a poll to that as well as a poll on what Percy should be in this story, and right now, Primordial is winning by 1. Also, there are no more suggestions for Percy's name. Now, let the story begin!**

* * *

**In the year, 2027, October 31 ...**

It has been 8 years since I have left Camp-HalfBlood and received the blessing from Chaos. Things have gone great for me. No demigod or satyr have been able to find me, since of my disguise and scent. Who knew that Axe body spray could stop sweaty satyr's from smelling you? As I was walking through New York, thinking about how and where I was going to go since My mom and Paul went to a retirement home. I thought about going to buy their apartment, but then saw a family had already moved in. I sighed, and continued to walk, I saw the pale moon light. My eyes widened in fear as I heard howling during the moon was rising. I ran as fast as I could, I heard foot steps at the top of buildings. I ran, until I was in Central Park. I walked in, and ran to the restroom. I walked into one of the stalls, and thought about a disguise I wanted. I thought of one, and there I was, a 6,3 foot tall blonde man with red eyes, sunglasses on my hair, in a tuxedo, and a cane. I stepped outside of the restroom, and saw satyr's falling from the building. Did I just really disguise my self as a bad-ass just to find goat hybrid's fall one by one, seeing at-least 3 of the very pudgy, while the other one was Grover. They all had leather helmets and large wooden sticks, except for Grover, who had a wooden sword with blister on the tip.

" So you all think Percy is hear?", said Grover. They all nodded. They got up, and noticed me, and came over to me. They examined me, looking at me with suspicion.

" Excuse me, sir, are you happen to be a demigod?". Huh, these guys are buffoons, there asking a 24 year old man, a question that pretty much is rare around the world. "What's a demigod?". They all noticed my question and sadly walked away. When I got out from the building, I was walking around, my cane shinning in the moonlight as if it were a new sharpened and strong new weapon. I walked along the path of concrete, I saw children, screaming with laughter and smiles across their rosy cheek's appearing when they noticed how much candy they had. But that was when I noticed a monster was stalking them from the shadows. It looked like a giant, but then I looked more closer, it looked a bit smaller like a giant. Maybe 9,12 in height and width. I then thought one of these children were a demigod, but then it could be both 2 of these children. I hid as well, and I waited. The children then walked into an ally, probably there home. The figure then went towards the ally, what happen to look like a stone golem. I ran towards the ally and heard the children screaming. I saw them crying, holding each other. The golem pulled out a stone sword. But what I noticed was a group of satyr's in a pool of blood. Grover was on the other side with the children, his sword in stance. He climbed the golem and stabbed one of his arms, but not a scratch. It swinged at Grover, and he fell, blood falling from his forehead. They were closing their eyes, saying their final prayers. I thought of a sword, one made of water. And there it was, instead of my cane, it looked like a solid sword, but when you touched the top, it felt like you were swimming. I got ready, and swung my sword at the golem. It made a large mark. It screamed as if 2 rocks were banging against each other. It turned towards me, and I got ready. It swung its massive sword at me, and I jumped on the sword, and got onto the golem, and started to swing the watery blade left and right on its body. Chunk's kept flying off and out and out until it was just rubble. I broke the last of the rocks until it was dust. I walked towards the children and looked at them with a small frown. "It's alright little one's, I am here to help you.".

They looked frighten, and got up, taking my hand. "What are your names?". They stuttered, until I heard Simon and Cynthia. "Alright guys, I'm going to need you guys to trust me, and follow me with this.".

They nodded, until Simon, asked me a question that I had forgotten I needed.

"Who are you?".

I was thinking, until I thought of one.

"Xavier, Xavier J. Pierre".

* * *

**Alright guys, hope you like the chapter, also, Review, PM me, or answer the poll, and Somonia out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Ion, Reaver, and Solstice

**Hello everyone, I am back! Now, I have been receiving some internet troubles when I try to post some new chapters, but now that its fixed, lets begin this new chapter, with the winning vote on what Percy should be ... Primordial!**

* * *

**... ****November 1st. 2027**

**Percy's Pov**

... I look up, and see the hole in the roof of the house that me, Simon, and Cynthia have lived in for 5 hours at-least, and right now it seems that this house has grown over us even though we have been hear for again, 5 hours. I got up, yawning from the sleep of 2 hours I had gotten. I saw Simon and Cynthia starting to stir. I looked at the hole in the roof, and it was midnight, the latest. I started to think on what they wanted, but instead, I just summoned what I thought of, pizza, pie. cake, ice cream, a child's dream of what they could eat in all! I put all of the food on the table, and checked outside for anyone, not a living soul, well, there was a soul in this house, but his name was Steve and he was very nice. I wonder what the dead eat when their dead ... soul food? I summoned some in-case. I then went to wake up Simon and Cynthia, until a small puff cloud came towards me, and what appeared was a dark figure.

"_Hello Perseus, its me,_ Chaos.". I knew it was him, but ... wait a minute.

"Um, Chaos, are you a girl? ... or a woman?". She/He nodded.

"_Why, yes, Perseus, I should tell you that I am gender-less, like slender-man, everyone thinks he's a myth and a man, when he is actually real and gender-less as_ well.". I thought that for a second. So that man following me through the woods was him? Dammit, now I gotta kill a new species ... or do I?

"Ok then ... so, what did you need to tell me?".

"_Ah, right, I have come to tell you that me and the Primordial's have decided this for a long time. Since you __**were**__ the Hero of Olympus._".

I sighed. "Yea ...".

_"So we have decided to make you a Primordial!"._

I fell down in surprise. "W-why me?". She sighed, she knew this would happen.

"_Again, Hero of Olympus, Defeater of Gaea the Primordial of Earth, The Killer of the Time Titan, blah blah blah ... so, will you accept, Primordial of Primordial's, essence of Chaos, Destroyer of Hell and the_ Damned?".

I thought about it. Simon and Cynthia could come with me, my friends, step-father even thought I'm not in any relation ... yet.

"... Deal".

She smiled. "_I need you to transport to Olympus. at the 300 and 1st, floor. Tell them I sent you,and no problem, just go_ in.".

I nodded, and the iris message faded to the wall. I went to the table, to see them, Simon and Cynthia, eating ice cream with Steve, eating ... soul steak?I smiled as they noticed me, so I sat, and ate with my friends ...

Line Break ...

I got to the Empire state building, and asked for the key. She gave it to me, with a wink. I blushed. Me and the kids then left towards the elevator, when the girl from before told me I would have to use the key to open the door in the 300th floor. I cringed, and sighed. I know that all the gods would argue, leading to war, and eventually me or someone stopping them. I walked, until some old friends came into the elevator.

"... st saying that we haven't found him yet Nico".

" I now Thalia, but I know that Percy isn't dead!", said Nico.

"Guys, I am sor-"

"Shut it Ann!" said Thalia.

I then quickly pressed the button, until Thalia stopped the doors from closing and looked at me with a angry face.

"Whats your deal?". I stood their, and moved my head to a "Nevermind". They stepped in, and then we rose to the 300th floor. That was when they noticed I was going to the 300th floor.

"Wait a minute ... are you a demigod ... or a god?".

I told the children behind me to stay quite. And I nodded.

"So a demigod?". said Thalia.

I shook my head.

"A-a god?". said Annabeth.

I shook my head a bit slower.

"Then what?". said Nico.

Before I could answer the door's opened. I summoned the cane when they didn't look at me.

"{Ahem!}".

They looked at me, and then noted to move. As we all moved, all of the gods noticed me, and expected me to speak.

"{Cough's} Um, hello!". I sweated with fear as the children were hiding behind my legs.

The gods looked at me strangely.

"STEP FORWARD AND REMOVE YOUR DISGUISE!". yelled Zeus.

I came over towards the council and sighed. I snapped my fingers as they all gasped.

"P-percy?". said almost everyone, except for Apollo, and then gasped a minute later when he looked down.

I nodded. And waited for the questions to roll. And then it came.

A large black orb appeared before me, hurting me with a large pain.

"PERCY!".

I could see through the ball, and the pain stopped. I saw Simon and Cynthia wailing in pain, and then stopped. When we saw who started the Dark orb, we saw a dark figured man.

"Chaos?".

He nodded, and we started to lift toward the sky, breaking the top of the building. We had left the earth's atmosphere and saw a large emptiness of space, or so you would think if you were a mortal. The space opened up to see a large castle in space.

"_Elevator couldn't go that_ high?".

I nodded.

We then went into the castle door, it was entirely dark, until when the light came on, it was a large room with hooded figures all walking around as if it was there home. They noticed us and some whisper's could be heard like, "It's him!", or, "How does my hair look?", and the funniest when the kids heard it, "Who smells like Axe body spray?". As we entered the giant doors, I saw 5 throne's in the room. In the middle was empty, the 2 right next to the middle one must have been for Chaos since I saw a man wearing yellow-ish gold holding a balance scale, and the one right next to their throne's, Tartarus, and the one to Chaos, Nyx. As the orb left, I was still in it, Simon and Cynthia sitting on the arms of the empty throne, as for me, well, I fell to the floor, and received a mark on my back, which happened to look like a little devil head in black. As for my clothes, I had a large vest type robe. The line holding all the thread was dark red, and the thread being hold onto was black.(Imagine Luke Fon Fabre from tales of the abyss).

"_All hail Ion Specter, God of Primordial's, essence of Chaos, and Destroyer of Hell and the Damned_".

"Better make 2 more throne's please, because I want to ask you and Cynthia something."

They looked at me with a glint of light in their eyes, and they nodded at the question.

"How about you both become the essence of me, both Primordial's, as strong as a regular one, no offence?".

They had giant smiles on their faces, and yelled at the top of their lungs, "YES!".

"Then by the power bested in me, I know announce you, Simon, Reaver, Primordial of blessings, brotherhood, and power, and Insanity, and Cynthia, Solstice, Primordial of Solstice's, Courage, and Sisterhood, and sanity.".

They glowed with darkness over them, and then I saw a different version of them, Simon in a dark assassin robe, his hair silvery white, and purple eyes dark as amethyst with hunting weapons around him. As for Cynthia, she had the same robe as Simon, but her robe was white instead of black, her hair was long and black, opposite to Simon, pretty much everything opposite to Simon except instead of hunting gear, there was a large battle axe on her back. I knew this would be great for me from now on.

* * *

**Well, what did you guys think? You liked it? Well, just review, PM, or do whatever, cause I'm out! (says with a grin and presses large button with skulls on it).**


	7. Chapter 7: Do I love him or not?

**Hello everyone, nice to see you all again, and since I have nothing to do right now, I am going to all give you a new chapter, and also the conclusion on how Annabeth didn't die! Enjoy!**

* * *

**... 2033, February 13 ...**

Poseidon's Pov

I was depressed, my son left because of that sea spawn ... why me? First is was Theseus, now he's dead probably sad over his love had killed him, then is was Triton, and you see how he went out, and then it was Percy, and that Brain-spawn of a Goddess along with that Pretty-boy of Love. I swear that if I ever find another son of mine, and get his heart broken in 2 or more, I swear I will brake all of the breaker's Damnation and all who agree with them.

(Sighs) There we were, sitting there talking about whether we should continue the search for Percy, Zeus talking about how he will find Percy in just a matter of seconds even though we all know it would take him a decade or 2 until he either see's that he's underground, or something else. I thought I should check with Hades again if Percy has died ... Oh Zeus ... I cried ... Percy ... I'm sorry for letting this happen to you ... where ever you are, I hope you can forgive me ...

Athena's Pov

Great, now my daughter has left the sea spawn of a child and gone for one who wears make-up ... (Sighs). Perseus was better than Edward ... why Annabeth? I thought I had teached you enough for you to be a great woman, even with my smart's, but I guess I was wrong ...

Aphrodite's Pov

Dammit Edward! I thought I said never to cheat on those and stay with the one's you love now... Oh crap, I am just like him! (Sighs), I wonder if I should make Percy be with someone else ... can't be me, Athena, ... Hestia? Maybe ... not Hecate ... Artemis ... hmm ... wait, I sense an old love presence ... I look to see a 6,3 tall man, yellow hair, a tux, this man could definitely come over any time ...

Artemis's Pov

It was sad to see uncle like this, after all, Percy was one handsome man with those, strong muscle's ... DAMMIT APHRODITE!

"Aphrodite, stop it!"

"Aww, but then he would be sad, and lonely, and single ..."

"Aphrodite, stop sending me images of me and Perseus sleeping in a bed together!" said Hestia in the mind.

"Why not, your both virgin goddesses, besides, we all know that you both like Perseus as much as the next guy ..."

"NO!"

"Fine ... but you both will soon ..."

I sighed, I then noticed a man, very handsome and tall, but I forgot about him.

"... DISGUISE!".

What! He had a disguise, great, I thought that was an actual man for once. He snapped his fingers, and his skin started to peel off, I got ready to get out my bow, until he seemed to be more smaller, maybe 5,9 Percy's exact same height, and his hair, was raven black, his eyes, sea green, and his jacket and shirt, dark blue and black, his cane was a watery blade, and his voice, all deep and low, just like Percy's. I then saw it was Percy!

"Percy!", we all said, me and Hestia, saying his name the loudest. No-one looked at us, since they were all shocked since percy was right there, know crouching on the floor, in pain as a black orb took him towards the sky, with the 2 children behind him as well. The roof was broken, and had a hole in the freak-in floor! He was heading towards the sky, and what I saw was the space, seriously, the actual space. The Brain-spawn of Athena was crying tears of happiness, but why? She didn't like him anymore ... shit, I'm jealous, aren't I?

"Aphrodite! What did I just Fucking say!"

"That wasn't me, there are more then just me that influence me in love, like the Primordial's ... hmm ... he still looked dashing, doesn't he?"

"Aphrodite! What is it with you putting me and Percy in a bed!"

"I ain't the full goddesses of love, ok?"

I sighed, fine, I guess I have a deep crush on the sea spawn of uncle. Maybe I should tell my father if I could get rid of this virgin promise, but maybe later ... gggrrrr, this will take some time to develop ... I wonder what my huntresses will say, I wonder what Thalia will say?

* * *

**Alright guys, PM, review, whatever, cause I'm signing out! Peace! (Smashes button with black cartoon devil head)**


	8. Chapter 8: Operation Primordial takeing

**Hello everyone, nice to see you all again and again, as I start this new chapter, and the REAL, conclusion, to how Annabeth is alive. Now, let the chapter begin!**

* * *

**Rewind, 2019, August 14 ...**

Nico's Pov

I was scared of Thalia after she had murdered Annabeth, but when I felt her life force ending, I sensed it, still there, with barley any energy to stand or move. I saw the door open, and saw Thalia drag Eddie, him screaming at Thalia that Annabeth cheated Percy with him, blah blah blah, I'm better than Percy in archery so I should be the hero of Olympus,blah blah blah. She was covered in Annabeth's blood when she came in, and dare I say, it looked great since I never liked Annabeth since day one. I could hear more blood shed as she murdered Eddie what appeared and was told from Chiron as a Katanna given to him for slaying Medusa accidentally when he was playing put-put with the Party Ponies ... oh fuck, she murdered Eddie ... well, he deserves it from driving away Percy ... maybe he can tell me how to get a girl without stealing one from her boyfriend ...

Thalia's Pov (There will be Blood shed and gore all over the floor, so for those of you who ate, stop reading)

I grabbed Annabeth by her hair, I just couldn't believe she made Percy leave when we needed him the most ... we had lost Atlanta in battle when we were fighting Aether ... damn newbie talking smack to a Primordial, "Atlanta can take you out in a matter of seconds!" ... Well, we don't have to see her tonight when all the girls are going without her ... he he ... I grabbed Annabeth and put her near a tree. Good thing that Leo likes me that he gave me some materials when I was leaving. I grabbed out some nails, rein-forced metal, and grabbed them, I took out a hammer that nails and takes a nail instantly. I took the first nail, and nailed her clothes to the tree, some blood showing around her arms, legs, and neck, and soon when finished, grabbed a lighter and began the fire, throwing it at Annabeth, her screaming pain coming out from her mouth as she lost her skin and clothes from her to toe. All I could see was her organs, flaming falling off. Her flesh was peeling off as the nails melted from her clothes and possibly skin, she fell to the floor as the final nail came off and melted, surprisingly the tree that held Annabeth was not on fire. I checked to see if she was moving, but didn't move except for saying her final words, " I'm ... sorry ... bitch ...". I growled, I grabbed her flesh and bones and burned it more, and left it to burn her. I left to go get Eddie, when I realized I had her blood over me ... oh well, gotta do what you gotta do ...

...Back in the future, 2027, In Olympus

Athena's Pov

I had no self respect for Thalia, she murdered my daughter! Hmm ...

"Hades, I have a question for you ..."

"Yes?"

"Remember when your son was sick, and when he was about to die, you gave him the Stygian Iron, and all of a sudden, he was perfectly normal?"

" ... I'll send you the armor for your daughter later ..."

I grinned, this is perfect, now all I have to do it ask father to put her as a curse ... this is a great plan ... he he ... I saw father handing me a blueprints map. When I opened it up, it was labeled, Percy take back. I sighed, I guess this would have to go since I kinda missed the little sea-spawn ... The plan was complex, but I think I could make this all work ...

* * *

**There we go, now, for the plan, the plan is ... Nah, you'll have to find out soon.**


	9. Chapter 9: Author's Note

**Hello everyone, Its me, Somonia, nice to see you all again. I am sorry for not putting a chapter up for so long, please do not rage, because if you do, the less and less chapters will come and be more shorter, like 10 words each. Now, also, I have put up a new story, its for Soul Eater readers. Basically, its a story that Crona becomes the son of lady Arachne and Asura. You should read it and check if you like it. I will try to post a new chapter today or tomorrow morning at like, 1:20 or later. So, see ya soon! (Gets away with Crona and Ragnarok)**


	10. Chapter 10: Ion's thoughts

**HHHHEEEEELLLOOO! Welcome everyone! I am sorry for not putting a chapter up for so long, but now this is where I have come to put this chapter ... I am getting reports that you guys have no idea of what I am saying. Well, here is the beginning of the new chapter.**

* * *

Percy's Pov

... I opened my eyes, to see me in a bed. I looked up to see myself in a wooden cabin, painted blue, I got up, and saw Reaver and Solstice sitting right next to the door outside of my room. I got up, and saw myself, still in my robes, and I knew it wasn't a dream. I walked towards the door, and opened it. Reaver and Solstice looked up, with a smile on each other's face, well, Reaver's creepy smile was their since he was the god of insanity. I smiled.

"What happened?"

"You were battling some Primordial's for practice, and then Aether payed someone to shoot you with a sleep dart. Aether is in Tartarus right now for 3 millennium."

"Oh ... well, I'm feeling better. So, how long was I out?"

"For about 10 years ..."

"Hmm ... so, what's on the agenda?"

"Chaos told us when you awake, that we need to check on both Camp-HalfBlood and Camp Jupiter and see if they could apply for the war that's gonna happen in 10 years."

I nodded, I knew their was going to be a war soon, I always felt one ever since the Fates gave me this gift. I started to walk towards the Main Hall. I noticed a few more people joined. Some of the recruits stared at me with shocked grins on their faces. I walked more until I was stopped by one of my greatest generals, She had been a hunter of Artemis until she was killed in battle, the one and only Zoe Nightshade. She walked up to me, and bowed.

"Yes Zoe?"

"I have come to ask you if I could join you and your children with the "Quest"

I nodded, and we walked towards the entrance to earth. I was grateful that Zoe came back, since I kinda had a tiny crush on her ...

Flash-back

_Sitting on the throne of Primordial's, thinking on what he would do soon before training and after it before he would go search the earth and slay some gods that try to earn even greater power. That was until Percy's grandfather, Ouranos, came to me with one of his fists closed. He told me to choose one. I chose the right. In in his hand was a silver woman, the same as my height, her hair as dark as night. In front of me was my soon to be wife, Zoe Nightshade ..._

Flash-Back end

I stopped walking, and summoned the Dark orb of transportation. I waited for everyone to come in, and we soon were taken to earth.

"Reaver, you go to Camp-HalfBlood, Solstice, you go to Camp Jupiter. Zoe and me are going to look over earth, or do you wanna go with Reaver?"

"Its fine, Ill go with you."

We all nodded, and we all landed on earth, coming back in a later ...

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Eh? Well, the new chapter will come out soon, also, read Crona, the child of Madness and Spiders, its a new story, hope you enjoy it and this chapter, review, PM, eh, whatever, see ya!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Lord is gone, Part 1

**Hello everyone, welcome to the new chapter, again, I am sorry for not putting chapter up that much, now, on with the story!**

* * *

_Ah ... this was the point in where I thought everything was right with me now, but it took a turn for the worse ... I knew that the Fates would leave me alone, right? (Sighs) Listen to this new chapter in my story ..._

Zoe's Pov

I was happy that I was brought to the new king of the Primordial's. I wonder who he was, I was told from my savior, Ouranus, when he saved me from a pack of Sky demons. Yes, even when you are trapped in the sky, there are sky demons. Imagine a angel, but half of his body is dark black, the robe part, his wings as black as a raven, carrying a sword of Celestial bronze and Stygian iron, his face either with a sadistic grin, or a sad unholy frown. He told me that we had met before, and that the lord was a MALE. Well, so much for obeying this new lord. As we entered the room, he told me to get on to his fist, I was kid of disgusted, but I did so. A few minutes later, and the fist opened, and I saw a tall man, with raven black hair, sea green eyes, and a frown on his face. His black robes were quite stylish, and his face looked chiseled, and very handsome. He smiled.

"Hello Zoe, its been a while, hasn't it?".

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?".

He laughed as if it was a great funny joke.

"Why, Zoe, its me, the savior of Olympus, or what I use to be ... its me, Percy Jackson."

Reaver's Pov

Hmm ... since I am the god of friggen Primordial of Power, but how come I couldn't open a simple Honey Bun? I just sighed, maybe the campers can give me some food. I soon found the entrance to Camp-HalfBlood, and entered. I saw a man, in his 20's, walking towards me, with a girl, in her 16's, as well, with a pale-ish girl, wearing what seemed to be Stygian Iron armor as if she was a ghost girl warrior. The 16 year old girl was harsh looking, with silver all over her, having Pine cone-ish hair, her silver huntress outfit stylish, with the man, in a black tuxedo, a Stygian sword by his side, his hair as messy as my dad's.

"Who are you?" asked the girl in silver.

"I'm Reaver, and who are you?"

"I, am Nico Di Angelo," said the man in black, "That, is Thalia Grace, and the ghost is Annabeth Chase.".

I took out my hand, and no-one accepted it. I took it back in a harsh look. I then walked up to the camp, until I was stopped by Nico.

"Who are you?"

"I, am Reaver, and that is all you have to know.".

Nico had a snarl on his face.

"Why are you here?"

I got mad, and took out my hunting knife's, and Thalia got interested. She and Annabeth, went towards a tree, and sat by it, rooting for Nico. Nico got out his sword, a thick long sword, as pale as darkness, and raised it in a fighting stance. I got out in my fighting stance, and striked.

* * *

**How did you guys like it? Eh? Whatever, this is part 1, today or tomorrow will be part 2, see ya!**


	12. Chapter 12 The Lord is gone, Part 2

**Hello, Hello, welcome back, to the new chapter. Lets begin, back were we were, with, some more details ... just read the book, not this text ...**

* * *

Reaver's Pov

I was bleeding, my wounds, with large leaks of blood coming out from me. My ichor was blood, but that was because I made Nico and the others lose their insanity for colors.

"Give up, I already beat you, and might I say, you are a weak demigod ..." Nico said with a grin, waiting for his wounds to heal since all of his blood was tripping out.

"I ... wont ... give ..."

I then took out one of the most dangerous weapons that I never thought of using ... my powers. I then revealed my power of insanity, and the half bloods around us and Nico's eyes widened.

"Y-your a-a G-g-god?" said Nico in fear.

I then got a bow, and shot it was fast as I could, until I heard the arrow was caught. I saw it was my sister, Solstice, she had my arrow, and was floating, then she had fallen.

"Let me guess, Nico challenged you to a duel to the death?"

I nodded, and got up. I started to heal instantly. Most of the demigods ran to their cabins, others hiding, and Thalia and Annabeth ... Ill just call her Ann, maybe Beth ... but anyway, they went over to Nico and started to feed him ambrosia. Nico looked fine, and then walked over. He was still scared, but came anyway.

"What gods are you, and what are you doing here?"

I was about to answer, until Solstice took my thunder.

"I, am Solstice, goddess of Sanity, Sisterhood, Solstices, and Courage. This is my brother, Reaver, god of blessings, Insanity, Power, and Brotherhood."

He got back in fear.

"Please don't hurt us! Please! Take the hoer ghost, no-one liked her!"

The ghost said nothing, and was a bit mad. Nico then bowed.

"I'm sorry Reaver, Solstice, its just that I am in a bit of anger and depression ... never-mind, you wouldn't want to know ..."

"Please, tell me, you seem like a nice boy Nico." said my sister.

"Well ... me and Thalia lost a friend, he ran away. Would you happen to know him?"

"What's his name?"

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

* * *

Percy's Pov

Life was beautiful ... or so I thought. Me and Zoe were walking around, looking for the huntresses, until we found a silver camp. Me and Zoe got down, and were ambushed by a million arrows. We dodged them, and saw they all still had their bows out. Most of them saw Zoe, and ran towards her, me moving to the side, until Artemis, ... Oh god, did she look as prettier as Aphrodite, she had sparkling tan skin, with her white silky hair, ... no, I am going to be with Zoe ... maybe. She went towards Zoe, and the girls went towards the side, and grabbed me, until I was unable to move. She hugged Zoe and she hugged her. I think I could feel a lump in my pants ... FUCK. Artemis then came over to me, with happy and mad eyes as if she could stare deep into my soul.

"Thank you, traveler, and also, DIE"

I was startled back when all the hunter, stabbed me in my back, even with arrows. I felt myself starting to wobble, my knee;s buckling, and knocked out until I heard Zoe cry out, "Percy!". I fainted, and fell.

* * *

I woke, and saw I was on the floor, the huntresses all huddled around me, some drooling on me because of either I was almost stripped from my clothes, or that they were sleeping on me. I got up, and some of them fell. I got my clothes on, until I saw Artemis walking towards me with Zoe by her side ...

"Percy?" she said with a bit of happiness, sadness, and hopefulness.

"..." I didn't say anything. How could she? She tried to kill me!

"I'm sorry, its just been a rough day, and now my faithful leader is back ready to fight for me!" she said with glee.

I had sad eyes. Zoe had a smile on her face. I knew that I took to long, and she left. I knew that this wouldn't happen either, she had a crush on someone else, and I knew that it was a joke to ask her out. I had even tried in her dreams, and she shot me down like a gun. I made a weak smile.

"Well, I am going to sleep, you and Zoe can talk if you want."

Artemis left, and Zoe smiled at me, and told me to follow her.

"Percy, I would like to thank you for bringing me home."

She hugged me, and I was sad. She then ran towards her tent, and I was left their alone, in the dark, with the fire closed, and all of the girls sleeping. I cried. Why does love hate me? I hated life, and knew things are bullshit. My mom and Paul are going to die soon, I abandoned my friends, I let my children go, and my secret crush left me to go with her sisters. My life was a mess. I wanted to give up ... and then I ran. I ran into the woods and never looked back. Who cares about the primordial's? I don't. Who cares if you want life to be what you want? No one. I just ran, my tears falling from my face. I saw a cliff, and ran towards the edge. I didn't care if I was god or not, I just fell, and closed my eyes, feeling my self brake all of my bones, or end up perfectly fine.

* * *

**... (Presses the button with a set of rules for reviewer's.)**

** Me!**

**2. Review this story!**

**3. Favorite it!**

**4. Read my other story Crona, child of Madness and Spiders!**

**5. This is not a rule, its a stating that I am going to make Percy's love life a bit more worse.**

**6. BYE! ^)^**


	13. Chapter 13: Reaver's Dream

**... Hello everyone, it is me, Somonia, with a new chapter. I'm, doing this, for you guys. I have decided to do this chapter, since their are allot of follower's and use to be allot of Favorites. Well, I am sorry to all of you who wanted to read this for a long time, but didn't see it for a long time, so, here is a new chapter. Enjoy ...(Cleans dust and begins a new chapter)**

* * *

**_Giant War, Day 1, 9:00 AM, March 10_**

Solstice's Pov

I was bleeding, and in intensive care. I was fighting 3 Cyclops's, with only 1 arrow left. I was doomed, I couldn't live unless Reaver was about to get the other giants, but I guess not. He was fighting with a bigger one. He was winning, but there were monster's surrounding him.

"Give up goddess, your doomed. There are many ways we can deal with you", they said with grins and chuckles.

"But, if you don't do as we please, I guess me and my buddies will kill you, Hehehe ..."

I got up, and went towards them. They started to reach down to their loin clothes, until I grabbed the arrow and stabbed each one in the eye. They wailed in pain, and I grabbed one of their swords, and started to slash each one with a mighty amount of force. My brother was right, just because they are in pack's, they are stupid in deals. But still, if they did ... ugh ...

I took my arrow and theirs, lucky that they don't know the first thing about archery. I ran towards to my brother, and threw the steel broadsword at the other giant, and somehow, it disintegrated easily for some reason. My brother was on the floor, so I grabbed him, and gave him a temporary piggy back ride. I ran towards the camp base ... what was it called? The Big House? Anyway, I ran with Reaver muttering about dad ... I almost stopped.

It had been 5 years since we tried to find dad. From what I heard, he had jumped of a cliff, and lost allot of Ichor, soon, perishing to Ichor loss ... but I knew that that was a lie. Most of the Primordial's had said that it was a good run for him, while Chaos just stayed quiet every-time we tried to talk to he/she. I cried at the thought, and got him inside with the other's who were injured during battle. I put him in the bed, and started to pour as much Nectar and ambrosia in his mouth so that he couldn't be the first god to die from the army of monsters he fought. I was about to go out the door, and then I looked back, to see my brother, and then charged with my bow ...

* * *

Reaver's Pov

I was on a boat, which was odd, because I didn't like water as much as my sister. I got up, and looked around. I saw my dad, in fishing gear, with his back towards me. I sat up, and didn't see my sister anywhere.

"Simon, your awake, finally." Dad said. He looked behind him, and his sea-green eyes, looking gray-ish. My dad looked old, as if he was tired, or sad.

"Simon, don't you smell that fresh air? It smells so ... fresh ... like how my life was before ..." he said, with a pause in his sentence. I got sad for him, since when I think about it, me or Cynthia never asked him about his life ...

"Simon ... I'm hear to tell you, that this isn't a dream, its a link ..." he said, not looking towards me.

"Dad, if this isn't a dream, please tell me why you left."

He looked down, almost as if he was going to cry.

"Son ... I need to tell you why I left, but I want you to remember this ... If you try to look for me, you wont find me unless you have found my love's death point ..."

I didn't understand him, but I listened to him talk about his life ... Ann was my dad's girlfriend ... he slayed the ultimate evil ... he became a god when he ran away from his trouble's ...

"Now, Simon, I want you to wake up, because right now, your sister is going to face a giant, and she needs your help." he said, and turned the boat upside down, and I closed my eyes, and felt like I was drowning ...

* * *

I woke up, and saw that I was in the infirmary. I got up, and saw it was deserted. I ran outside, and saw only debris. I saw bodies as well, and there were no breathing being heard. I walked, and eventually saw Nico and my sister, with Thalia fighting a giant. he was 12,10, had a large gigantic Imperial golden sword. He had dragon armor, gigantic wings of what looked like steel and silk. His voice sounded like silk and gravel mixed with rubber.

"My NAME is SEPherOTH ... FEEL my WRATH god anD DEMigod SCUM." he said, silk and knives scrapping together.

Nico and the other's looked behind them, and they got out their weapons. I got out mine to and charged, ready to attack the giant and move on, to look for dad ...

* * *

**I don't know if you guys like'd it, but in anyway, I'm going to try to put more chapter's on, alright? So ... I'm gonna go think on the new chapter, or you guys can do something else ... anyway, later ...( Turns off lights and walks away)**


	14. Chapter 14: Percy and Daniel

**Hello everyone, nice to see you guys again, now, I am going to mention this for the first time, and forever know and then ... I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE FRIGGEN OLYMPIANS.**

* * *

Percy's Pov

I know what your thinking ... you want to know what happen to me, right? Well ...

I was in a ravine, and a very deep one. I had fallen very deep into the cave, so far that I couldn't tell whether it was night or day. I would also not want to make you panic or get freaked out, but I had fallen on a giant spike, with a large gap in my stomach. Yea ... someone get me some nectar ... or some ambrosia ... how about some skin an organs that weren't FUCKING BLEEDING, GGAAAAHHHH! I CAN BARLEY FEEL MY SELF, I CAN FEEL MYSELF DYING INSIDE, GOD D*****! I tried to squirm out, but no use. I was going to die on a spike, with my golden blood all over the spike and cave floor, this was probably my last moment before I died ... or so I thought.

Out in the distance, was a 12 year old boy, with a drunk miner following him with a pickaxe that was above his head.

"I don't know if mom is down here dad ... dad?" he said, turning around to see a pickaxe swing down to his helmet and knocking him unconscious.

"I know, but this is were you die son, and soon, when I mine this gold all around here, I'll be fucking rich and get your mother back, but you wont come back ... Hehehe ..." he said, without stuttering, maybe he was just very tired and abusive ... oh what was I thinking, Of course he's abusive, he just swinged a fucking pickaxe over his son's head!

The dad came over towards me, and noticed the golden liquid all over me, probably not noticing me, or ignoring the fact that I was dying and about to pass out, and I was wondering how long I had before I finally died and went to the underworld ...

The dad looked at the liquid with a excited expression, thinking as if it was a gold, but their was lava somewhere around here, and had somehow had melted the liquid. He was very stupid as well, and drank the liquid, and what I saw scared me to life. He took a sip, and out from the mouth, came smoke, a puff of it ... then a grill of smoke ... then a large dragon full of smoke, until his skin started to burn and melt to the ground, until he was a pile of melted skin on fire, and his organs wilting to their demise, and soon, nothing was their at all, as if my blood hadn't killed him. He tried to get out, but he just couldn't ... all he could do was bleed until he disintegrated, or commit suicide faster ...

"Uuugghh ... Where am I?" said the boy who was unconscious before.

"Hey ... kid ... mind helping a guy out ..." Percy said, with pain in his throat.

The boy looks up, and finds Percy, his eyes widening that Percy had somehow survived the spike.

"W-what just are you?" he said with allot of fear in his voice.

"Y-you can help me, please? I do-on't know how long I'v-ve got kid ..." Percy said, so much pain in his body, making him very tired.

The boy then walks towards Percy with fear and sacredness in his eyes. He then grabs Percy's arm, and the other one, and pulls Percy out with a mighty yell.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" yelled Percy, his wounds, pounding hard. The boy then gets back carefully, and takes out a machete he bought when he was 5, when his brother tried to murder him, but things went down hill from their ...

"T-thanks ... what's your n-name so I can t-thank you properly?"

"D-Daniel Freedom, you?"

"P-Percy Jackson"

Daniel gawked out of fear, and ran towards Percy, checking him everywhere, and checking him anywhere else.

"Wow ... your "the" Percy Jackson!?" without a hint of fear in his sentence.

"Y-yeah, but y-your wondering why is- Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus, was on a large spike?"

"Pretty much, here, follow me ... wait a minute, how do I know your Percy Jackson, and not just some phony?"

"I drool when I sleep."

"Ok, follow me, and when we get to my base, I could share some of my stories, for some of yours ..."

"Deal, let's just get out .."

Daniel and percy soon left, without bringing back anything but the ore and clothes they found down in the mine, and soon, helped Percy recover the open wound with some ambrosia and Nectar, and didn't know what waited them up ahead ...

* * *

**Alright everyone, hoped you enjoyed this chapter, good luck, and I'll see you soon!**


	15. Chapter 15: How you know where dis goes

**Ok guys, round 2, Percy and Daniel, and for this sake, someone put this in my PM box ... NO, THEY AREN'T LOVER'S ... God ... everyone I friggen put in this story is pretty much going to be Oc this, Percy that, it wont be like that ... maybe ... On with the chapter!**

* * *

Percy's Pov

You ever wonder why someone follows you around, their your fangirl or fanboy? They, eat the rest of the remains you eat, stalk you when you sleep, and all that other crap? Well, Daniel's sister fit that description ssssooooo much. Yea, my new best friend, (I'm so sorry Nico ...), Daniel, wasn't very good at keeping his sister, Frankie, from trying to either lock me up in her room and try to make her get children, or trying to marry me against my will.

"Frankie! Stop watching me in this shower!" said Percy, pissed that Daniel's 15 year old sister kept watching him.

"Frankie! Come on, no matter how big Percy's Peeper is, it isn't good for you!" said Daniel, feeling he had both said the most retarded thing to say, and was mocking Percy, making his idol a bit pissed. Percy could see Frankie immediately, and he knew she was trying to see how large his dick was. Perverted much Frankie? Every-time she tried to look, she would always get a locked door, no matter how many times she tried, even if she was good at picking locks for a child of Aphrodite.

"Frankie, stop, cause if you continue, I'm going to find your mom and tell you how perverted you are."

"Percy, That won't stop her, pretty much everyone I try to talk around here is perverted."

He sighed, he knew that their was 2 options ... and 1 of them were either going to make him blush and quit, or make him the opposite.

"Come on Percy, your just so handsome ... and smart ... and god damn hunky ..." she said, drooling as she saw Percy's body, but was kinda sad that she wasn't able to complete her task for the 14th day.

Percy was grossed out about Frankie, she was 15! He was ... 16 ... but with he ability to morph into any gender and age. Still, it creeped him out. He got his clothes on, and heard a large "BOO", from Frankie, of course, and stepped out.

"Percy! Finally, my Percy is out from his shower and can spend time with me ..."

"Frankie, for the last time, I need to train Daniel with his archery and swordsmen ship!"

"Aww ... can I at-least give you a kiss if Daniel cuts you?"

"I can re-heal myself, I'm Primordial after all ..."

"Hey, Percy, I'm going to be outside!" Daniel said, running and grabbed his bow and sword.

"But Daniel said that he saved you from being eaten by a 20000 pound Hydra ..."

Percy looked at Daniel as he ran into the woods.

"I'll be back ..." he then got his sword and ran towards the woods, catching up to Daniel. Out in the distance, you can hear Percy trying to cut Daniel with his flaming sword, probably from his hate and anger. Frankie giggled.

"Go Percy!" she said, as she grabbed her imperial gold hammer, given to her by Zeus as a gift. Wonder why ...

Percy kept running until he grabbed Daniel grabbed tackled him. Daniel shrieked, a normal thing ever since he was almost cut to pieces for teasing Percy and Frankie, making a couple.

"Daniel ... I win!"

"Grrr ... Fine ... you helped out to ..."

"Alright Daniel ... I hope this didn't have to come to this ..."

Percy then brought Daniel towards the cliff, losing his grip.

"ALRIGHT,ALRIGHT, I GIVE, I ONLY HELPED PERCY OUT, I GIVE!" yelling out into the forest ...

* * *

_Author's Pov_

_Right their, sitting in her silver tent, talking with the other girls about how they ended up here when they were at Camp Half-Blood, wondering how Thalia wasn't here with them, was Artemis and her camper's._

_"-PERCY OUT, I GIVE!" the words, echoing like a squeamish boy._

_"What was that?" said Zoe._

_"I have no idea ... but I heard Percy's name in their, let's check it out." said Artemis._

* * *

**Hope you know what the perverted OC is for, if you don't, ask someone or wait for the next chapter, anyway, later! (Watches One Piece)**


	16. Chapter 16: Wally's Capture

**Hello everyone, I guess it's been a whole month since I have poster a chapter or 2 ... It's just been some love issues with Valentine's Day a week or 2 ago ... *sighs* ... Anyway, this is a new chapter, also, If any of you want to see Percy insane, then go check the other story I made, anyway, lets start the new chapter ...**

* * *

_**Percy's Pov**_

You know, holding a kid like Daniel up on a mountain about to let him go can really take allot of energy out of you, even if you are a Primordial.

"Percy! Percy! Please get me the fuck up! I'm begging you! PLEASE!", pleaded Daniel.

I sigh.

"Well ... you can stop making fun of me or I can drop you as if you are made of a 20 pound-ton lead ... but then again-"

"DEAL, DEAL, LET ME GO! LET ME GO PERCY!" yelled Daniel, the forest shaking with his voice almost as if it was going to break.

I was about to let him go, until I feel a presence behind me, and throw Daniel on him/her/it, I don't really know, I maybe a god, but I ain't the god of who is behind my back.

"Ow ... that hurt Percy, and I thought I could give you a surprise hug ..." pouted Frankie.

"Sorry Frankie ... wait, what am I sorry for, I slightly don't like you."

"I know that's a lie Percy, cause I heard you mumbling my name last night- I mean, I heard you screaming my name ... yeah, ehe, hehe,hehe ... eh ..."

"Frankie ... please stop ..."

"Fine."

Great, now I have to lock my door and make the walls and door sound proof. I grab them both, Frankie taking my hand faster than expected, while Daniel grabs mine as if he was a slug. We walk back, until I hear rustling from the tree's and bushes.

"Guys, stand still, I can hear something from up ahead ..."

I tell them to hide, and go behind a tree, changing my form from a 16 year old to a 21 year old man, green hair, white shirt, blue pants, red eyes, and black shoes.

**"Frankie, Daniel, can you hear me?"**

**"How did you do that Percy?", mind telling Frankie.**

**"Frankie, Percy is a god, all gods have the ability to tell each other anything in the mind." said Daniel**

**"Whatever, anyway, I have transformed to Wally form, do you guys remember what Wally form was?"**

**"Um ... Green haired, red eyed, black shoed, white shirt, 42 year old man?"**

**"18 year old, but still, yea, know, I have a plan, I am going to go murder them, you guys stay here until Daniel can get his armor on while you Frankie take care of Daniel."**

**"Okay!"**

**"Aww ... And just when I was going to murder my victims ..."**

**"Just put your armor on, on the count of 3, I'm going to go slay what's over their, alright?"**

**"Okay"**

**"3 ..."**

**"2 ..."**

**" ... 1 ..."**

**"GO!"**

I charged, making my sword into a black scythe. I look at my opponent, and see there that they are girls in silver. I stop running, and they pull out their bows, shooting what seemed to be green paint on a silver arrow ... or so I thought. I stand their, the arrows striking me in the chest, some of them piercing my heart. I fall on the ground, I try to get up, but I can't get up, feeling some sort of pain in my chest. I tilt my head, the paint was burning my clothes ... acid. I cry in pain, my heart burning along with my skin, making it was if I was a mortal in a volcano.

"GGGAAAAHHHH!" I yell, my heart hurting from the flint acid arrow.

"We've got the 1st target Artemis."

"Good, let's watch to see how this acid Thalia said is useful enough."

I tilt my head, my tears of pain barley able to make me see the girls and Artemis watching as I die to poison.

"Why do I always get hurt, Damn it!" I say.

They look at me, all watching and getting ready to shoot.

"What is your name boy, or else we won't give you the antidote from the poison," said Artemis.

"Per-Wally, it's Wally bitch."

"How dare you call Artemis a bitch!" yelled a young girl, probably 13. She takes out a knife, and charges, ignoring Artemis's orders.

I grab my scythe, and get up as fast as I could go, and began to run towards her. I get ready to strike, when I realize I can't. If I strike this girl, then they will have the right to attack me no matter what. So I stop once again, and get stabbed in my neck with the knife.

"GGGAAAAHHHH!", I drop the scythe, ichor coming out from my neck and out from my acid inflicted chest.

"Artemis, look, he's a god!" said Zoe.

"Damn it! Daniel! Frankie, HURRY UP!" I yell, and this time, I get shot with another arrow on my knee.

"Quiet, Zoe, Jackie, go get the other's.", said the girl who stabbed me in the neck.

"LEAVE THEM ALON-", I fall onto the floor, unconscious for the 2nd time.

* * *

**Sometime later ...**

* * *

I wake up, and see my scythe is no-where to be seen. I look around, I see I'm in a red cell, seeming to be off, since this is a girl who wear only silver.

"Finally, your awake."

I look at the door, and see it's Frankie and Daniel.

"I got unconscious, we got in-trouble, and now were breaking free?"

"Yup!" says Frankie, using her Golden Hammer and crushing the door as if it was butter.

"Alright, but first, set me free."

"Okay ... Daniel, please go check out if the opening is clear, Ill get Percy out."

"Got it!", said Daniel, running towards the main door tent.

"Now we have all the time to are self Percy ... I'm gonna enjoy this!"

Uh-oh ...

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter, and I'll see you later ... *sighs*, Why do I make Percy swoon the women so much ... **


	17. Chapter 17: WC Part 2

**Um ... Hey guys, I guess it's time to post a new chapter up ... so ... yea ...**

* * *

_**Percy's**__**Pov**_

Do you know what it's like to avoid Frankie when she is trying to un-chain me and my pants!? It's as difficult as saying: "Peter Piper Pickle Pepper's are Pretty Peppy."

"Come on Percy ... PLEASE!"

"Ssshhh! The girls can hear you anytime!"

"No, they can't. We drugged them with Numbing and Sleep Tea!"

"YOU WHAT!"

"Percy, it's okay, their not all dead and everything, the only one who didn't drink the tea was Artemis, and I bet right behind me is her, isn't she?"

I look up, and see that she has her bow out, another acid+poison flint arrow.

"Yup, pretty much."

Frankie dodges the sound of the arrow, which strikes me like last time. I swear, that I am going to mother-fucking shoot one at Thalia. I move my fist, moving it forward, and the chain doesn't fall of from my hand, but made a decent sized hole outside. I do the same, grabbing my scythe, and begin to run towards Artemis.

She shoots multiple arrows, All of them striking me in the chest and arms, a few to my legs, 60 divided by 3 ... What? Let me guess, "JESUS MOTHER-FUCKING CHRIST! PERCY DID MOTHER-FUCKING MATH! IT'S A M.F MIRACLE!", shut up, with the power I was given, I had memory of everything that has happened to the world, From a kid masturbating, to a kid who is just eating dirt for fun. Anyways, I continue to run, as if it was an endless cell, and just when I'm about to swing at her bow, I faint once more.

"You have just taken enough acid and poison to kill 2,000 men, tell me, what is your purpose in life before you die to 1,000 more arrows of acid?"

"My purpose ... is to help, my, children ..."

Artemis looks confused, as well as Frankie.

"Percy, you have children!?"

"Percy?"

I try to get up, and I start to think of my old self, I blink, and Artemis gasps, some hunters as well. maybe some that woke up from the tea.

"Is ... is that you Percy?"

"Hold up ... YOU HAVE KIDS!?"

I nod, and pass out, the 3rd fucking time I pass out, why the fuck do I always faint!?

* * *

**7 minutes later ...**

* * *

I get up, and no longer see myself in a cell, but outside in my house, and I sigh. I look to my left, and their's Frankie, with Daniel, drinking the tea that made the hunters numb, while Artemis and Zoe where sitting away from them.

"How can you drink that stuff? That gave us paralysis and dizziness, yet, for you both, you can drink it as if it was regular tea, so how is that?"

"Oh, that's simple, since ancient times, our mother has used the same tea to drug men so that they can sleep with her ... yea, that's pretty disturbing, but to let you know, I didn't rape you or your girls." said Daniel, smiling as if he just said something normal.

Their eyes widened, and moved their chairs to my bed, careful not to step near Daniel again. Frankie laughed while Daniel was sad, don't blurt out something that you don't think is normal for a girl to hear man.

"Oh, Percy, your awake! YAY!" said Frankie, accidentally dropping the tea into my mouth.

4th time I am unconscious.


	18. Chapter 18: Corruption Part 1

**Yo, it's time for a new chapter, time to type ... I remember their was something that I was going to say ... Hmm ... maybe ... no ... was it? Hmm ... *Goes to type and thinks on what he type's***

* * *

_Reaver's Pov_

I can feel myself ready to die. I was on the floor, my sister fighting as much as she could, fighting the giant at the top, in his 2nd form, yes, he had a 2nd form. What, you were expecting something else, right? Nope, if you knew who Sephiroth is, you would be scared. So let me give you a detail of who he is. He is even older than Gaea, Older than earth itself. He is the Primordial of Planet's, and no, Chaos wasn't owner of Planets, Chaos was owner of the universe. The few people who survived never spoke, since they were cursed. "What's the so-big-and-scary-curse?". Eeeehhh ... His curse ... is the ability to turn you from the living to the dead, god's can't be affected, but demigods can get the affects, 50-50. Humans get full 100%. Oh, where was I? Oh, right, my demise.

I can feel my life force draining from me ... cause that was pretty much what was happening to me. Sephiroth also seems to have the ability to summon monsters from his hair ... eww, but true. Oh shit ... Am I turning into my sister?

"Nico! Help!", yelled my sister, fighting off demonic angels. She started using a sword, since her bow wasn't useful for a giant with no giant head. I was stuck on Sephiroth's back, eww, yes, one of his goons got me in the chest with a black and gold spear. I cry in pain, as Nico tries to pull out the spear in my chest. Oh, what? Where is Ann? She's rooting for the monsters, since she's a ghost, she can't get hit from anyone of us besides another ghost.

"FUCK! DAMN IT NICO, JUST GO HELP MY SISTER, I CAN DO THIS MY OWN, JUST GO!"

"Alright, Alright, later, sheesh ..." said Nico, running towards the back at full speed. How the fuck can you do that?

"Thanks brother."

"Just say my name, the god name, not the old one." I said, ripping out the spear. When I held onto the spear, I felt something in me, something that made me feel both dark inside and happy. I felt as if I was the most happiest man in the world, and the most saddest man in the universe. I just stood there, some of my energy coming back into me.

"Reaver? Are you alright?" yelled my sister, murdering the enemies with swings of power, breaking mountains like butter, but I didn't respond, my thoughts going into more and more thoughts, darker and happier, my mind going into the most deepest part of my brain ...

* * *

_Percy's Pov_

I was still asleep, dreaming of this giant tree, creature's living inside the tree, other's holding spear's and swords, guarding the entrance of the tree, but the only way I could see was since I were using binoculars. How was I using binoculars when I didn't even get them? I don't know, but I was dreamed with them in my hands.

"I see your here dad ..."

I turn to see Reaver, looking normal than usual ... but instead, one of his sides were gold-ish black.

"What happen to you Reaver?"

"Why, don't worry Dad, now, let's have a little chit-chat ..."

* * *

**Alright guys, I remember what I was going to say! *Looks at time* SHIT! Well ... I guess I have to do it next chapter ... *sighs*, see ya ...**


End file.
